OCHO TRIGRAMAS
by celeste senju
Summary: -y tu eres el Yin?- preguntaba Sasuke a aquella chica de los ojos verdes esmeralda. -y tu el Yang?- Naruto preguntaba a la chica de los ojos a perlados. -asi es- contestaron las dos al unísono... Bueno me e inventado una historia muy loca jaja pasen y lean... Si comentan.. Solo no sean muy duros jeje
1. Chapter 1

OCHO TRIGRAMAS

CAPITULO 1: YIN YANG

"Maldición" estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, la lluvia no había parado desde la tarde dejándome atrapado en la biblioteca. Subí las escaleras corriendo, sentí el agua encharcada en mis zapatos agitarse, suspire y continue, llegue a la puerta de mi departamento, saque las llaves de la bolsa de mi pantalón, quite el seguro y gire la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Me quite los zapatos al igual que los calcetines, mañana me encargaría de recogerlos, la sala estaba obscura, opté por no prender la luz e ir directo a mi recámara.

Un rayo ilumino la sala a través de la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba hacia el balcón, vi la silueta de una mujer sentada en uno de los sillones individuales, encendí la luz lo mas rápido posible pero no había nadie, quizá fue solo mi imaginación, suspire y fui a mi cuarto.

Encendí la luz y deje mi mochila por alguna parte de mi cuarto, camine al baño y abrí las llaves de la regadera, un baño caliente me caería bien. Me quite la ropa y entre, sentí como el agua caliente comenzaba a hacer reaccionar mis músculos que ya estaba entumidos por el frio.

Termine de bañarme y me puse la pijama para ya dormir, revise mi celular antes.

"Buenas Noches Sasuke... Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Te quiero"

Karin como siempre mandándome un mensaje antes de dormir, decidi no contestarle y me dispuse a dormir.

" Estaba en una especie de montaña, era una vista espectacular del bosque y las demás montañas, era de noche y la luna llena iluminaba el lugar, sentía como el aire corría con fuerza pero no tenia frio, tenia una sensación de tranquilidad.

-es una vista increíble no es asi?- la voz aterciopelada de una mujer se hizo presente, gire a verla, era una chica quizá de la misma edad que yo, era un poco mas baja que yo, su complexión era delgada con un cuerpo bien definido, parecía una de esas modelos que suelen pasar en la televisión, vestía con un vestido entallado de color negro con tirantes y escote en V con una cinta blanca a la altura de su cintura, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda acompañados de unas pestañas largas y tupidas que hacían resaltar esos ojos, el cabello era rosa , lacio, llegaba hasta su cintura.

-quien eres?- pregunte, nunca antes la había visto.

-mi nombre es Sakura- esa aterciopelada voz sonaba seria.

-no te conosco-

-lo se.. Hasta hace unos dias yo tampoco te conocía Sasuke Uchiha-

-como es que sabes mi nombre?-

-porque la razón de que yo este aqui... Eres tu- no sabia de que hablaba.

-hmmm... No se de que hablas-

-pronto lo sabrás ... Y cuando eso pase... Te llevare conmigo- sonrio con algo de malicia y me aventó de la montaña, sentí como mi cuerpo caía, mi corazón latia demasiado rápido, cerre los ojos preparándome para el impacto."

Desperté en medio de mi cama, las sabanas estaban todas revueltas, mi corazón latia un poco acelerado, "fue solo un sueño" pensé al ver que aun era noche y afuera seguía la tormenta, me deje caer de nuevo en la cama, vi el techo, lo contemplaría por lo menos hasta que conciliara el sueño de nuevo.

Que demonios había sido ese sueño?

NARUTO POV.

" estaba sentado justo en la orilla de lo que parecía ser una montaña, el sol resplandecía iluminando todo el lugar, varias flores me rodeaban como si ss tratara de un prado. Me daba tanta paz y calma estar aqui, una suave brisa corría causando un ligero silbido en el lugar.

-es hermoso el lugar, no es asi?- la suave y delicada voz de una mujer me saco de mis pensamientos, una chica se sentó a mi lado y sonrió, su piel era blanca, su cabello era negro azulado y largo hasta la cintura con flequillo que cubría su frente, tenía dos mechones, uno a cada lado de su cara, sus ojos eran parecidos a las perlas y su complexión era delgada.

-de donde saliste tu?- pregunte, nunca en mi vida la había visto.

-soy parte de tu sueño- contesto con una ligera sonrisa y acomodando el suéter blanco que la cubría.

-esto es un sueño?-

-asi es - se veía que era una persona muy amable.

-mmmm... Valla asi que este es mi sueño- musite pensativo.

-mas bien es un sueño que yo estoy provocando- ella miraba hacia el horizonte.

-no entiendo - esto era algo confuso, ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-yo soy... Hinata... Y e causado este sueño para conocerte- explico

-aahh eres el hada madrina?- había escuchado varias veces de esa mujer que salia en los cuentos de hadas, ella soltó una ligera carcajada que sono como el canto de las aves.

-no soy el hada madrina, ya te e dicho ni nombre, e venido por ti Naruto - acaso era la muerte? Ay no! Aun era demasiado joven para morir.

-tampoco soy la muerte- explico, yo creo al ver mi cara de miedo.

-pronto sabrás quien soy en verdad... Pero por ahora solo e llegado hasta aquí a conocerte, de verdad eres tal y como lo esperaba- no estaba entendiendo nada.

-pronto nos volveremos a ver Naruto y cuando descubras la verdad de porque estoy aquí... Vendrás conmigo- ella me dio un empujón haciendo que callera de la montaña.

-voy a morir!- grite con desesperación, mi corazón latia como loco"

Cai de la cama por el salto que había dado del susto, por suerte solo era un sueño pero aun asi mi corazón latia in poco acelerado. Ya era de dia, me levante del suelo sobando mi cabeza, arrastre los pies al baño para ducharme.

Me pregunto que habría sido el sueño de anoche, era muy raro y mas raro era esa chica que sabia mi nombré, todo esto era muy extraño.

Salí de la regadera y comenze a secarme, cuando termine me puse mis pantalones negros y mi camisa blanca de manga corta con cuello y tres botones a la altura del pecho, me puse mi suéter gris de la escuela y una bufanda, el dia estaba nublado.

Salí de mi casa sin desayunar, solo tome mi mochila, traía las manos en mis bolsillos, venia pateando un pequeña piedra y pensando en el sueño que había tenido.

-deberias poner mas atención por donde caminas- la voz de Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos .

-hola Sasuke- saludé algo serio.

-que es lo que ocurre?- pregunto restándole importancia.

-tuve un sueño extraño- suspire.

-debe de haber sido muy extraño porque no tienes buena cara- contesto serio como siempre y miro hacia enfrente.

-es que... Soñé con una chica.

-tuviste un sueño húmedo?... Pervertido- musito con algo de malicia, al parecer se divertía con esto.

-qu claro que no... Sasuke! Estaba en la orilla de una montaña, era de dia y una chica apareció a lado mio, ella sabia mi nombre y me dijo cosas extrañas y termino aventándome de la montaña- concluí y sujete mi nuca.

-hmmm- esa era su típica frase, estábamos llegando a la entrada de la escuela.

-es ella!- señale a la chica que estaba en la entrada... No se si era ella o era idéntica pero era la de mi sueño.

-es la chica del sueño que tuve anoche!-

SASUKE POV.

Ya no había logrado conciliar el sueño asi que solo espere a que amaneciera. Me levante de la cama y de nuevo me metí a la regadera.

Cuando termine de bañarme me dispuse a vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela, este consistía en una pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga corta con cuello y tres botones en el pecho junto con un suéter gris con corte V con el emblema de la escuela. Acomode mi cuarto y desayune algo antes de salir, tome mi mochila y me dispuse a salir.

Había decidido olvidar el sueño, no tenia caso que le diera vueltas si después de todo era solo un sueño, en el camino vi a Naruto, venia algo pensativo, traía las manos en los bolsillos y venia jugando con una piedra.

-deberías poner mas atención por donde caminas- me uni a su camino.

-Hola Sasuke- saludo un poco desanimado, tenia unas leves ojeras.

-que es lo que ocurre?- pregunte restandole importancia.

-tuve un sueño extraño- suspiro y siguio caminando.

-es que... Soñé con una chica-

-tuviste un sueño húmedo?... Pervertido- molestarlo me causaba algo de gracia.

que? claro que no... Sasuke! Estaba en la orilla de una montaña, era de dia y una chica apareció a lado mio, ella sabia mi nombre y me dijo cosas extrañas y termino aventándome de la montaña- acaso Naruto tambien habia tenido el mismo sueño que yo?

-hmmmm- era algo extraño

-es ella!- Grito señalando a una chica que se encontraba en la entrada.

-es la chica del sueño que tuve anoche!- de nuevo grito, otra chica llego a lado de la que señalaba Naruto. Que demonios esta pasando? La otra chica era la de mi sueño, la chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.


	2. UN MAL DIA

MUCHAS GRACIAS A aishiteru-Aiko Y A nanami-sempai por agregar esta historia asus fovoritos jaja me hacen muy feliz ! Muchas gracias :')

CAPITULO 2: UN MAL DIA

SAKURA POV.

-y como te fue?- pregunte algo aburrida.

-bien... Es un buen chico y a ti?- contesto Hinata con ese tono amable que siempre la acompañaba.

-resulto tal y como lo esperaba- conteste sin dar mas explicación.

-bueno, entonces vállanos a dormir, mañana será un dia largo. Camine a mi cuarto sin decirle mas, cambie mi ropa por unos shorts cortos y una playera para dormir, me acosté y deje que el sonido de la tormenta me causaran sueño.

El despertador sonaba como loco, estire mi mano para apagarlo pero solo hice que se cayera, me levante maldiciendo por lo bajo por tener que levantarme a recogerlo. Arrastre mis pies a la regadera, el agua era caliente, ideal para este frio dia, aunque ese clima me agradaba.

Termine de bañarme y envolví mi cuerpo con una bata de baño y una toalla en mi cabeza, camine al armario y vi el uniforme escolar que colgaba ahi adentro, no me gustaban estas cosas que digamos, la falda era negra, calcetas blancas, camisa de manga corta y cuello con tres botones en el pecho, el suéter era gris con botones en linea recta y corte V.

"en fin, tendrás que ponértelo Sakura" pensé y comencé a cambiarme,cuando termine me acomode el cabello. Baje al comedor, lo mas seguro era que Hinata estuviera ahi preparando el desayuno.

-Hinata- musite seria, ella sabia que esa era mi forma de saludarla.

-Buenos dias Sakura- ella sonrió

-quieres algo de desayunar?- Hinata era demasiado buena.

-no, mejor vámonos o se nos hará tarde- musite y me di la vuelta tomando la mochila, me puse los zapatos y salí. Hinata me alcanzo mas a delante.

-cómo crees que reaccionen al vernos?- preguntaba rompiendo el silencio.

-no lo se, solo espero que no sean una molestia- conteste viendo al frente.

-creo que me emociona conocerlos- Hinata sonreía e incluso se había sonrojado, suspire, llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, al parecer aun era temprano, no había muchos alumnos que digamos. Nos detuvimos en la entrada y eché un vistazo a la escuela, Hinata se había adelantado, camine para alcanzarla.

No veía a ni uno de esos dos, entramos a la escuela, Hinata traía un pequeño mapa de esta que le habían entregado a la hora de inscribirnos asi que ella me guiaba, pasamos por varios pasillos, y por fin llegamos al salón que nos correspondía.

-estas segura de que es aqui?- pregunte viendo el salón.

-si, mira- me enseño el mapa y en efecto este era el salon.

-hola buenos dias- saludo Hinata a el profesor que se encontraba en el salón donde solo habían dos o tres alumnos esperando la llegada de los demás.

-Hola buenos dias, en que puedo ayudarte?- este tambien era amable.

-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y ella es Sakura Haruno, somos las alumnas nuevas de intercambio- explico Hinata sonriente.

-Bienvenidas, pasen- extendió su mano hacia adentro.

-esperen aqui al frente para presentarlas con el grupo- me recargue sobre la pared esperando a que llegaran todos, esto seria aburrido. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando, ni uno de ellos era bueno para disimular porque todos se nos quedaban viendo, los chicos con admiración y las chicas con algo de odio.

Y ahi estaban, quien diría que nos tocarla el mismo salón que ellos, Sasuke Uchiha el chico de cabello y ojos negro ónix, piel blanca, alto y con cuerpo bien formado, el sueño de cualquier chica y Naruto Uzumaki el rubio de ojos azules y piel clara de la altura de Sasuke y de igual cuerpo, tambien era la clase de chico que las chicas suelen querer, venían acompañados de una chica de cabello pelirrojo hasta la mitad de su espalda, delgada y alta por escasos centímetros alcanzan a Sasuke por cierto estos venían agarrados de la mano, lo cual me hacia suponer que ella era Karin Uzumaki prima lejana de Naruto y novia de Sasuke, la otra chica era rubia y ojos verde azulado, ella debía de ser Ini Yamanaka, la obsesionada con la figura y un chico de tez blanca y cabello castaño obscuro venia a lado de ella, ese debía ser Sai su novio.

Sasuke y Naruto nos miraron algo asombrados, no cabía duda que nos recordaban bien del sueño de anoche, tomaron asiento sin despegarnos la mirada.

-bueno ya están todos- el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-ellas son Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno, son las alumnas nuevas de intercambio, yo soy su profesor Iruka- se presento con nosotras, Hinata sonrio y saludo alzando ligeramente la palma de su mano.

-tomen asiento por favor- había dos asientos en la esquina del salón justo a lado de la ventana. Camine sin ver a nadie, me senté en el rincón y Hinata enfrente de mi. La clase comenzó.

Vi claramente como Sasuke y Naruto miraban de vez en cuando hacia donde estábamos nosotras, era algo tedioso hacer esto. Las primeras clases pasaron sin contra tiempos, la hora del almuerzo llego, Hinata y yo salimos.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka- saludo la rubia colocándose delante de Hinata

-Hola Ino- saludo amble Hinata.

-ellos son Sasuke, Karin, Naruto y Sai- nos presento a los demás aunque estaba claro que ya los conocíamos.

-hola - de nuevo Hinata alzo su mano en forma de saludo, todos voltearon a verme, los mire a todos con arrogancia y camine tomando la delantera.

-Sakura no es muy sociable.. Discúlpenla -

-no necesito que te disculpes por mi - mi voz era fría.

-que les parece si almuerzan con nosotros- Ino intervino.

-claro- contesto Hinata. Fui la primera en llegar a el lugar donde almorzaríamos, tome una mesa cerca de la ventana, todos me siguieron y se sentaron en la mesa que yo había escogido y en la cual me encontraba sentada.

-y hasta ahora que tal les parece la escuela?- pregunto Sai.

-bien...todos son muy amables- yo estaba viendo hacia afuera, curiosamente Sasuke había quedado enfrente de mi, vi que Karin estaba un poco molesta.

-Ahora vuelvo- me levante de la mesa, camine para el baño, ganando las miradas de varios. Entre y me vi al espejo, el uniforme se me veía bien, suspire y abrí la llave para lavarme las manos.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte al sentir su presencia, no había hecho ruido al abrir la puerta.

-Que es lo que esta pasando?- era una persona seria, recuerdo que Itachi solía ser asi.

-a que te refieres?- pregunte aunque sabia de sobra de lo que hablaba.

-no es coincidencia que tenga un sueño donde te presentas conmigo y justo al dia siguiente te apareces en la misma escuela que yo- sonaba serio, me limpie mis manos y camine a la puerta.

-no eres tan inteligente como Itachi, para el segundo dia de haberme presentado en su sueño el ya había descubierto lo que se escondía detrás de mi persona- pase a lado de el sin voltear a verlo, sentí la sorpresa que le había causado.

-de donde conoces a Itachi?- me sujeto del brazo impidiendo que continuara mi camino.

-Suéltame - mi voz sono autoritaria.

El me soltó y continúe mi camino, regrese al salón de clase y me acomode en mi lugar esperando a que las clases continuarán.

NARUTO POV.

-deja de gritar como un loco- Sasuke miraba a una chica de cabello rosa que se encontraba con la que yo estaba señalando.

-es que es ella- musite

-eso no puede ser, mejor entremos que se nos hará tarde- empezó a caminar, no tenia de otra mas que entrar.

Entramos pero ya no la vi, caminamos por los pasillos en silencio.

-Sasuke!- Karin lo abrazo, mi querida prima lejana tenia una relación con el desde hace como medio año creo.

-Hola Karin- saludo serio.

-Hola Naruto- me sonrió.

-Hola Karin- solte en un suspiro.

-valla que ánimos - la voz de Ino se hizo presente junto con Sai.

-si... No dormí bien- conteste.

-que mal... Mejor vallamos a clase, si no llegaremos tarde- contesto Ino, caminamos al salón, estaba algo desconcertado por lo ocurrido, como era posible que la chica con la que soñé estuviera aqui, acaso había sido uno de esos sueños raros donde vez algo de tu futuro? Alce la mirada para ver al profesor, "es ella" pensé al verla ahi de pie al frente del salón junto con la chica de cabello rosa, la observe bien, claro que era ella la del sueño, ella me sonrió.

Tome asiento tratando de no gritar por la sorpresa

-ellas son Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno, son las alumnas nuevas de intercambio, yo soy su profesor Iruka- el profesor las había presentado, Hinata, ese era su nombre, ella saludo ligeramente y con una sonrisa, Sakura por el contrario camino a su asiento sin decir nada. Que demonios esta pasando? Me sujete mi cabeza y me recargué, me hiba a volver loco con esto, no entendía nada. Las primeras clases pasaron normales, no había evitado voltear a ver a Hinata de vez en cuando.

-vamos Naruto- la voz de Karin me espanto un poco, estaba viendo como Hinata y Sakura salían. Me levante y camine con ellos, Ino se apresuro y llego con Hinata, se puso justo delante de ella.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka- Saludo tan fuerte, nos acercamos a ella.

-Hola Ino- saludo amble Hinata.

-ellos son Sasuke, Karin, Naruto y Sai- nos presento con ellas, solo sonreímos, Ino era muy sociable.

-hola - Hinata alzo su mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa, miramos a Sakura esperando un saludo pero solo nos miro de una forma arrogante y comenzó a caminar.

-Sakura no es muy sociable.. Discúlpenla - Hinata sonreía de forma algo nerviosa.

-no necesito que te disculpes por mi - la voz de Sakura era fría, ella era algo grosera.

-que les parece si almuerzan con nosotros- Ino intervino el momento incomodo.

-claro- contesto Hinata. Sakura fue la primera en llegar y escogió una mesa cerca de la ventana, no nos quedaba de otra que sentarnos con ella asi que la seguimos y nos sentamos.

-y hasta ahora que tal les parece la escuela?- pregunto Sai.

-bien...todos son muy amables- Sakura miraba hacia afuera sin poner atención a lo que había dicho Hinata.

-Ahora vuelvo- Sakura se levanto y abandono el lugar.

-a donde va?- pregunto Ino al ver que no había dicho nada.

-debe de ir al baño- la suave voz de Hinata se escuchó.

-es muy rara- musito Karin, ahora que lo recuerdo esta era la primera vez que hablaba desde que salimos del salón.

-Sakura es asi, no es muy sociable pero es buena persona- supongo que Hinata veía el lado bueno de ella. Platicaron y rieron, yo solo observaba, Sasuke tambien se había levantado diciendo que hiba al salón por algo que había olvidado y Karin salio casi enseguida atrás de el.

-creo que es hora de regresar al salon- Ino se levanto y sujeto a Sai de la mano para caminar, yo tambien me levante y espere a Hinata.

-y como esta Jiraiya?- pregunto.

-bien- conteste sin preocupación, "espera! Acaba de preguntar por le viejo pervertido? Pero como lo conoce"

-como es que conoces a el viejo pervertido?- pregunte señalándola con el dedo.

-es un viejo conocido- contesto, siempre era calmada.

-de verberas que no eres el hada madrina?- seguí insistiendo con eso.

-ya te e dicho que no- al parecer esto le causaba gracia.

-eres una bruja o algo asi?... O ya se! Eres alguien del futuro!- musite intentando saber quien era.

-creo que vez demasiada televisión o juegas muchos videojuegos- soltó una risa.

-es que esto es tan confuso- conteste agarrando mi cabeza.

-lo se... Pero pronto sabrás la respuesta - contesto.

-Naruto!- esa voz era la de Amaru, estaba mas que muerto, ella era un poco celosa y al verme con Hinata seguro me mataria.

-Hola Amaru- Saludé nervioso.

-al fin te encuentro- musito abrazándome.

-quien es ella?- pregunto viendo a Hinata.

-ella es Hinata, es una chica nueva, Hinata ella es Amaru- presente y Hinata le sonrió.

-Hola- saludo secamente Amaru, suspire y vi como esos ojos turquesa se molestaron.

-bueno... Naruto ven conmigo- Amaru me jalo llevándome con ella.

-lo siento!- grite viendo a Hinata y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Amaru.. No quiero pelear contigo.. No e tenido una buena mañana que digamos- musite.

-pelear? Porque? Si solo quiero hablar contigo- contesto lo cual me sorprendió.

-de que quieres hablar?- ella era mi mejor amiga después de Sasuke aunque ellos no se llevaban bien.

-es de esa chica Hinata- murmuró.

-que? La conoces?- pregunte, quizás ella podría saber algo de ella.

-no- me deprimí ante su respuesta

-bueno bueno pero no te pongas asi, es solo que se me hace raro que una chica tan bonita hable contigo- a que se refería con eso?

-que quieres decir?-

-bueno no eres el hombre mas listo del mundo que digamos Naruto y ella se ve que es inteligente y asi- explico Amaru sonriendo.

-no estaba tratando de conquistarla si es lo que quieres decir, hay muchas chicas que se mueren por mi... Mmmm por ejemplo tu- musite sonriendo, ella se sonrojo y me soltó un cachetada.

-cállate idiota! Como si alguien como yo fuera a fijarse en ti- grito

-solo estaba bromeando- musite agarrando mi mejilla.

-eso te ganas por bromear- musito y se fue.

Amaru si que era de gran energía, yo creo que hasta su mano me había dejado marcada. Este de verdad que no era mi dia, primero un sueño raro con Hinata ahi, después Hinata esta en la misma escuela que yo y pregunta por el viejo pervertido y ahora Amaru me golpea.. Que mas puede pasar?


End file.
